Enderronian federal election, 1990
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Helen Vandenberg | Mike Behrens |- ! align="left"|Party | Social Democrats | Independence |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 19 June 1987 | 27 March 1979 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Rosslea, JZ | Waverley, NS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 54 seats, 32.21% | 61 seats, 31.45% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 72 | 51 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 18 | 10 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 5,341,043 | 3,002,173 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 38.57% | 21.68% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 6.36pp | 9.77pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 52.22% | 47.78% |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 3.78pp | 3.78pp |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jonathan Bowen | Michael Paxton |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | National |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 6 October 1982 | 21 October 1985 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Prince Edward, KA | Greenberg, GB |- ! align="left"|Last election | 5 seats, 13.78% | 4 seats, 4.97% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 11 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 6 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 2,428,880 | 1,071,809 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 17.54% | 7.74% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.76pp | 2.77pp |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="3"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 50%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 50%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 50%"|Mike Behrens Independence | align="right" style="width: 50%"|Helen Vandenberg Social Democrats |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 15 September 1990 to elect the 140 members of the 12th Enderronian Parliament. The incumbent Independence Party government, led by Prime Minister Mike Behrens, was seeking a second term. It was heavily defeated by the opposition Social Democratic Party, led by Helen Vandenberg. To date, this is the last time that a sitting government at the federal level has been defeated after a single term, and the first occurrence since 1930. Results } | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|5,341,043 | align="right"|38.57 | align="right"| 6.36 | align="right"|72 | align="right"| 18 |- | | align="left"|Independence | align="right"|3,002,173 | align="right"|21.68 | align="right"| 9.77 | align="right"|51 | align="right"| 10 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="right"|2,428,880 | align="right"|17.54 | align="right"| 3.76 | align="right"|11 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|National | align="right"|1,071,809 | align="right"|7.74 | align="right"| 2.77 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|865,479 | align="right"|6.25 | align="right"| 2.85 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Progressive | align="right"|278,338 | align="right"|2.01 | align="right"| 3.14 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|859,940 | align="right"|6.21 | align="right"| 2.87 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Social Democrats' | align="right"|'7,231,249' | align="right"|'52.22' | align="right"| 3.78 | align="right"|'72' | align="right"| 18 |- | | align="left"|Independence | align="right"|6,616,413 | align="right"|47.78 | align="right"| 3.78 | align="right"|51 | align="right"| 10 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|13,847,662 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|140 | |} Independents: Jack Berg }} }} }}